The Bull's Northern Rose
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: ILyanna Stark is the complete image of her deceased aunt and namesake, Lyanna Stark. When the King comes to Winterfell and catches sight of ILyanna the first thing he thinks about is a betrothal between her and his legitimized bastard son, Gendry Baratheon, and recreating the past that should have been. Now all he has to do is get Ned to agree to give her up. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**There is a picture of a young Robert, Ned, and Cat on my profile and a picture of Gendry's mother. also starting at chapter 1 there with be outfits posted on my profile as well. Since I'm working on more than one story at the moment this wont be updated as quickly as my other stories have been.**

* * *

"Your Grace," A member of the Kingsguard called out, knocking on King Robert's chamber door, where he sat nursing a cup of wine. "There is a woman here, requesting your presents."

Robert snorted, "Aren't the women always requesting my presents." He mumbled to himself before speaking louder so the guard could hear him, "Send her away, I have no desire for a woman's company today."

After a moment of silence the knight spoke up, "Begging your pardon Sire, but the woman was quite insistent, said it was a matter of urgency."

Robert sighed, "Very well, take her to the throne room, I will arrive there shortly."

"Yes, your grace." The knight said, bowing and walked away

Robert grumbled, standing to his feet and began walking out of his chambers towards the throne room.

It had been a year since the war had ended, a year since he had killed Rhaegar Targaryen and took the throne, a year since his beautiful Lyanna had died at the hands of that cur, and he had been forced to marry his wife, Cersei Lannister.

Their first child she had given birth to a fortnight ago had been a stillborn and Cersei had been deemed barren. She was quite distraught over the matter, and understandably so.

Reaching the throne room he could hear quiet murmuring coming from inside.

Throwing the doors open he saw a sickly young woman standing in the middle of the room whispering to a small babe in her arms, the child being no more than a year old.

Looking more closely at the woman, he began to recognize her. She looked quite ill, but still just as pretty as the day he had met her.

"Lylah? What the devil are you doing here, woman?" Robert asked her confused. She was the first woman he had lain with after his betrothed had been taken by the Targaryen prince, and he had come back to her quite often afterwards.

The woman looked up at him, a relieved smile spreading across her worn, haggard face.

"Oh Robert, I'm so glad you agreed to see me." Lylah whispered, her voice had begun to leave her as she had gotten weaker over that past few moons, and she began to stagger slightly.

Robert walked over to her and grabbed her arms, trying to help stabilize her. "My sweet, what is wrong?" he asked her guiding her over to the stairs leading up to the iron throne, to let her sit.

Lylah waved her hand dismissively, "Never mind that. I want you to meet someone. Robert, this is your son." She said motioning to the child in her arms, who was looking at Robert quizzically.

Robert looked down at the boy and had the sudden urge to smile at the small child who was an exact replica of himself at that age. Reaching out, he gently touched the child's hand.

The babe, looking up at the man, gave him a toothless grin; taking a hold of his outstretched finger and gripping it tightly, bring it to his mouth to chew on it, squealing excitedly when Robert slipped out of his grip and tickled him.

Robert grinned back before his face became somber and he looked up at Lylah, who was looking weaker with every passing second. "My son? Why have you brought him here?"

Lylah gave him a sad smile, "I heard the terrible news about your queen becoming barren and leaving you with no children." She sighed, "Robert, I am dying. I want to make sure our child is well taken care of, and you are in need of a son. I beg of you, take him, legitimize him and make him your heir."

Robert looked at her, she was right; he needed an heir. At 27 his best friend, Eddard Stark, already had two children, though one was a bastard, and Robert had just received a letter letting him know that Ned had another one on the way, while he, at 28, had no legitimate children to pass the throne to. He looked back at the child, he was a truly beautiful babe and no one would doubt he was Robert's. Sighing he looked back at the woman in front of him and nodded, "Very well, I will take him. He will become my heir. What is his name?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Lylah smiled up at him, "Gendry, it means noble." She then looked down at their child with tears in her eyes and gave him a kiss on his forehead, whispering that she loved him before handing him to Robert and turning walking out of the castle and never to be seen again.

Robert sighed looking down at the child and smiled at him, "Well Gendry, my boy, lets get you settled in to your new home." Robert walked out of the throne room with his son in his arms.

* * *

Ned Stark sat in his study reading a letter from his oldest friend, Robert Baratheon, who had just informed him of his recently legitimized son. As Ned continued to read the letter it soon became apparent from the way Robert spoke that he was completely in love with his son, and was constantly doting on him.

Just as he had finished reading and had set the letter down, a servant came rushing in announcing that Lady Catelyn had gone into labor.

As the hours passed and Catelyn continued to cry out in pain, Ned stood outside the door pacing anxiously, until he finally heard the tiny cries of a baby coming from inside the room.

Maester Luwin came out of the room and found Lord Stark waiting nervously for news on his Lady Wife and babe. "Congratulations Lord Stark, your wife has blessed you with a healthy baby girl. You may go in a see her now."

Ned let out a breath of relief and entered the chambers that his wife and new child were in. Walking over to the bed he sat down beside his beautiful, but tired wife and smiled at her.

Catelyn returned his smile with one of her own before succumbing to her exhaustion and letting sleep overtake her. One of the midwives walked over to the bed with the sleeping babe in her arms, "Would you like to hold your daughter, Lord Stark?"

Ned nodded his head and reached his arms out for his new child, looking down at her he grinned, unlike his first child, who was all Tully and very little Stark, this child was all stark. He could see none of the babe's mother in her. "What has her mother named her?" He asked the midwife quietly so as not to wake the baby.

The midwife smile at the young Lord, "Lady Stark has named the child, ILyanna, in honor of your sister she said." (ill-lie-ana)

Ned smiled happily, and looked down at the babe, "ILyanna," He said reverently, "It's perfect, she's perfect." As the baby opened her eyes and peered up at her father curiously he said to her, "Hello my beautiful ILyanna, I'm your father."


	2. Chapter 2: 16 Years later

**Once again, i want to remind everyone that outfits are on my profile.**

**ckahaki: No ILyanna is not Arya. she is the oldest daughter of Ned Stark and my OC**

* * *

**(16 years later)**

ILyanna Stark sat between her two younger sisters as they practiced their needle work. She would much rather be outside with her brothers giving her younger brother, Bran, his archery lesson but instead she was stuck inside trying to learn to be a proper lady. Well at least she was quite good at needlework, even if she did detest it with the utmost sincerity.

"Fine work as always, well done." Septa Mordane said as she came to kneel beside ILyanna's younger sister, Sansa.

"Thank you." Sansa replied with a modest but proud smile. ILyanna turned her head to look over at her youngest sister, Arya, and they both rolled their eyes at Sansa and gave off a silent laugh.

Septa Mordane then turned her attention towards ILyanna, "Oh, and Lady ILyanna, what beautiful work you've created, as always. You have such a knack for needlework."

"Thank you, Septa Mordane." ILyanna answered with a beautiful, yet very fake, smile. She placed her work down and asked, "I have finished, Septa. May I be excused early?"

Septa Mordane opened and closed her mouth quietly thinking before nodded her head hesitantly. Arya shot her elder sister a betrayed and angered look for leaving her alone with all those boring and giggling girls. ILyanna returned her look with an apologetic one of her own, but Arya just rolled her eyes and made a shooing motion with her hand.

ILyanna tried to walk out of the room as gracefully as possible but also as fast as she could before Septa Mordane could change her mind.

She walked out into the courtyard and began making her way to where her brother's were practicing their archery. She had just made it to them when she heard her father's voice come from above her asking, "And which one of you were a marksman at 10?"

ILyanna smirked and walked out into everyone's view, "Well, I've never been one to brag, but…" She trailed off looking up at her father and mother.

Ned Stark rolled his eye at his eldest daughter, "Yes well, we can't all be as accomplished as you, darling." He said to her and playfully glared but ILyanna just gave him a bright, innocent smile before they all diverted their attention back at Bran's practice.

ILyanna walked over to her brothers and bent down, whispering in Bran's ear, "Relax your bow arm, sweeting." Bran nodded his head in understanding and relaxed his arm, pulling the string on the bow back. Bran was about to let loose his arrow, when another came from behind them all and hit the center of the target perfectly.

Everyone paused in slight shock and turned their heads first to ILyanna, knowing this was something she would do, but when they saw she held no bow everyone diverted their attention behind her, only to see Arya, bow in hand, drop herself into a small curtsy.

Bran glared at his elder sister by a year, threw his bow down and chased after her. Arya also dropped her bow and giggled running away from her brother, who was in hot pursuit of her. As he chased her around the training grounds, Robb and Jon were shouting for Bran to run and catch Arya. ILyanna, being the loyal big sister that she was, laughed and yelled for Arya to move faster, while their parents could be heard laughing at their children's antics.

When Bran and Arya had run so far they were out of sight everyone began to settle down and Robb, Jon, and Rickon went about collecting the arrows that were used and putting them away, while ILyanna decided to go up and see her mother and father.

Heading up to where her mother and father were she passed Theon on her way up and he paused, smirked at her and winked before continuing on his way; ILyanna just rolled her eyes at him and headed over towards her parents. When she finally reached them she could hear her father telling her mother, "They swore an oath, Cat."

"What is going on?" She asked curiously, coming to stand beside her father. Ned looking down at her grimly, "Deserter." He simply stated,before turning his attention to Ser Rodrik, "Go tell Bran he's coming too." the man nodded and walked away.

"Ned," Cat intervened, "10 is too young to see such things." She told him firmly, silently pleading with him not to take her child to see that horror.

"Please father, he's not ready." ILyanna also begged her father, agreeing with her mother.

Ned looked back and forth at the two, sighed and said to them, "He won't be a boy forever."

ILyanna took a step forward, "But father…" Ned interrupted her, "Enough, I will not be talked out of this. He is going."

His eldest daughter sighed, "Then at least permit me to accompany you. Bran will need a mother figure after seeing such a sight for the first time. And I have gone before. Please father."

She had begged her father to allow her to accompany them after the first time Robb and Jon had gone, and he had finally relented on her 14th name-day.

Ned stared at her for a long moment, she was so much like his sister, before turning a walking away telling her over his shoulder, "Get ready, quickly, and meet us at the gate. If you take too long, we'll not wait for you" ILyanna nodded her head and began walking away.


	3. Chapter 3: Deserter

ILyanna stood behind Bran with Jon standing next to her and Robb in front of them, she watched silently as the guards brought the deserter forward. They could hear the man murmuring to himself but could not make out the words he was saying.

ILyanna sighed, "This is wrong, Bran should not have to see this." She quietly told her older brother, Jon.

Jon looked over at his sister and replied just as quietly, "Perhaps so, but father thinks Bran is ready, and these are his orders."

When the man stood in front of her father, he began speaking, "I know I broke my oath, and I know I'm a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall to warn them but… I saw what I saw, I saw the white walkers. People need to know." I man paused slightly, "If you get word to my family, tell them I'm a coward, tell them I'm sorry."

Ned gave a jerk of his head and the stark children watched as the guards forced the man to his knees and placed his head on the execution block as their father pulled out his sword and began speaking. "In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, first of his name…" Jon leaned forward and whispered in Bran's ear, "Don't look away, father will know if you do."

"…Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm; I, Eddard, of the house Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Sentence you to die."

As their father raised his sword, ILyanna stepped forward to stand beside Bran. As soon as she did Bran reached out and grasped his elder sister's hand and held on tightly as his father brought his sword down upon the man and cut off his head.

Besides a little gasp, Bran didn't move at all. ILyanna looked down at him and gave a sad smile, "You did well, sweeting." She told him as she turned him around and the siblings all started back towards their horses. Bran nodded his head, but remained silent, still processing what he had seen.

Once they reached their horses, ILyanna was helping Bran fix the buckles in his saddle when their father walked over to them. She knew what her father wanted to speak with Bran about; he had had this talk with all of them at one point after they had first seen it happen.

She looked at her father and nodded her head respectfully before walking away and over to her brothers and Theon.

Theon was the first to notice her appearance, and smirked at her, "ILyanna, have I told you how… _ravishing_ you look today?" He leered at her, his eyes solely focused on her bosom when her brothers weren't facing him.

ILyanna just sneered and pointedly ignored him.

Robb looked over at his younger sister, and then over towards Bran and their father, "Father is giving Bran the talk." He stated casually, causing Jon to also look in that direction. Jon nodded his head, "Bran did well, and he didn't turn away at all, unlike some." He smirked turning his gaze towards ILyanna and causing Robb and Theon to laugh.

She glared at all three of them fiercely, making them choke on their laughter, "I am a lady, I am entitled to the option of looking away if I please." She huffed at them before turning on her feet. "One time, you look away once and you never live it down. Damn pain in the arse brothers" She muttered walking away from them.

* * *

ILyanna stared down at the dead stag in the middle of the road with her father and brother.

"What is it?" Jon asked quietly

"Mountain lion?" Theon answered unsurely

Ned Stark shook his head, "There are no mountain loins in these woods." ILyanna nodded her head in agreement with her father.

ILyanna turned away from the sight of the dead animal, only to see a trail of the stag's insides leading further into the woods. Curious, she followed the trail without much notice from the men, as everyone's attention was on the dead stag.

Continuing a short distance into the woods ILyanna came across a very large, dead wolf with 6 small pups nestled against it. She bent down trying to get a closer look when one of the pups abandoned his brothers and sisters, crawled over to her and began scratching at the hem of the dress. ILyanna picked up the pup by the scruff of his neck and held him up to her face; the pup immediately began wagging his tail and trying to lick her face. Unable to resist, ILyanna let out a small laugh at the pup and held him close to her.

Standing back up with the pup in her arms, she found half of the dead stag's antler imbedded into the giant wolf's throat. "Father!" She called out knowing he would want to see this, and not two seconds later she could hear the men walking towards her. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder as he gently nudged her out of the way to get a better look.

The men all stood there in stunned silence until Theon announced, "It's a freak." The pup in ILyanna's arms whined as if he knew what Theon had said, and ILyanna shot him a glare while bring the pup closer to her.

"It's a dire wolf," Ned Stark corrected sharing a look with Ser Rodrik before turning back to the Wolf and pulling the antler out if it's throat, "tough old beast."

Robb gave his father a look of astonishment and shook his head slightly, "But, there are no dire wolves south of the Wall."

Jon gave Robb a smirk, looked pointedly towards the pup in his sister's arms and replied; "Now there are six." And that was when everyone noticed that ILyanna was holding one of the wolf pups. Bran looked excitedly at the pup in his sister's arms, so Jon picked up one of the others and placed in it Bran's arms.

"Where will they go? Their mother's dead." Bran asked their father worriedly and ILyanna also looked towards their father, waiting for his answer.

"They don't belong down here." Ser Rodrik spoke up and there father nodded and stood up, telling them, "Better a quick death, they won't last long without their mother."

Theon quickly unsheathed his dagger and walked towards Bran, "Right, give it here." He said pulling the pup from Bran's arms. "No!" Bran shouted in horror.

"Put away your blade." Robb told him and ILyanna cuddled the pup in her arms closer to her as though to protect him.

Theon looked up at Robb and sneered, "I take orders from your father, not you."

"Please father," ILyanna pleaded to him, "Bran has already seen enough death today."

Ned looked down at his eldest daughter and sighed, "I'm sorry, Anna."

"Lord Stark," Jon interrupted, "there are six pups, one fore each of the stark children. The dire wolf is the sigil of your house; you were meant to have them." And ILyanna let out a sight of relief at the contemplative look on her father's face as everyone waited for him to give his order.

Ned looked from Bran to ILyanna and back, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die, you will bury them yourselves." He told them before walking back up to the horses.

ILyanna let out a sight of relief as her brothers went about collecting the rest of the pups. "What about you?" Bran asked Jon.

"I'm not a Stark." Was Jon's only reply

ILyanna turned her head to look at her older brother, "Of course you are, maybe not in name, but in every other way you are. If you like, I will share my pup with you." She said to him. Jon was about to reply when they hear more whining coming from behind a bush.

Jon reached down towards it and pulled out a pure white wolf pup, ILyanna smiled at him, "Well that one seems to have strayed from his brothers and sisters."

Theon laughed, "The runt of the litter, that one is yours, Snow." His word earned a ferocious glare for ILyanna that had him shutting up immediately.

Walking between Robb and Jon she asked them, "That dire wolf was killed by a stag. Do you think that this was a message from the Gods?" her words earned a worried look from both her brothers.

* * *

**Review please. Reviews gives motivation to write more often and faster! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Royal arrival

**Once again, the link to Ilyanna's outfits are on my profile.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

ILyanna stood beside Jon, watching as Robb was having a right good shaving in preparation for the Kings arrival to Winterfell.

"Why is your mother so dead set on us getting pretty for the king?" Jon asked sullenly, the pout on his face making ILyanna laugh at him which earned her a glare from her elder brother.

"It's for the Queen, I bet," Theon answered leaning against a column, "I hear she's a sleek bit of mink."

"I hear the second eldest prince is a right royal prick." Robb told them, his voice full of contempt.

Theon smirked looking over at ILyanna quickly before turning back to Robb, "But think of all those southern girls he gets to stab with his right royal prick."

Robb stood up and slapped Theon in the back of the head, "Watch what you say in front of my sister Greyjoy." Robb growled at him, casting a glance at his sister.

ILyanna let out a very unladylike snort, running her fingers through her dire wolf, Alarik's fur, "Please, I have grown up around you three, I have heard far worse."

Robb smiled at her before taking Jon by the shoulders and shoving him towards the stool he himself had just vacated, "Go on Tommy, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." His words earned a laugh from both Theon and ILyanna, and they only laughed harder at the grimace on Jon's face.

"I heard that it was believed that the queen was barren after giving birth to a stillborn, so the King legitimized one of his bastard sons. But two years later she gave birth to a royal prick of a prince with Lannister blonde hair." ILyanna told the boys as they all stared at her, shocked.

"Where did you hear that rubbish from?" Theon asked her with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

ILyanna frowned at him, "Father told me. He said that I was born the same day that he got the letter announcing Prince Gendry's legitimization."

Robb and Jon shared a frown and Theon laughed at her, "Well maybe the King is coming here to try and make your father sell you off to his eldest son."

After Theon had said that, the three siblings stared at each other, worry evident in their eyes.

Robb sighed, "Anna you had better go on and get ready, the king should be arriving soon. No doubt mother has been looking everywhere for you."

ILyanna nodded her head and with one final smile towards her brothers she left.

* * *

Between Robb and Sansa, ILyanna stood with her family, waiting for the royal party to come through the gates of Winterfell.

ILyanna leaned around her oldest brother and whispered to her father, "Why does Jon have to stand behind us with Theon, Why can he not stand with his family?"

Ned sighed and looked to his eldest daughter, "Because he is not a Stark, Anna, he is a snow. It would be disrespectful to have him up here."

ILyanna frowned, "How is it dis…"

She was interrupted by her mother, "Enough ILyanna, where is Arya? Girls where is your sister?" She asked looking around for her youngest daughter.

Sansa shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the gate. While ILyanna just pointed to the other side of her mother and they all watched at Arya ran past them with a helmet on.

ILyanna stopped her younger sister by taking her helmet off her head placing it on her own and made a funny face at her youngest brother Rickon, hoping to ease some of the tension. All her siblings, save Sansa, laughed at her silliness; while their mother and father just rolled their eyes at her. Ned reached over and removed the helmet handing it to ser Rodrik just as the royal party began arriving.

The first to enter the gate were some guards carrying the sigil for House Baratheon, closely followed by a few men of the Kingsguard. The next to come through the gate was obviously Prince Joffrey, a man with a snarling dog helmet, no doubt the prince's personal shield, Sandor Clegan, riding not far behind him. Noticing the disgusted look on his face as he stared at her home ILyanna couldn't help but have an immediate dislike for the arrogant blonde prince.

Looking over at Sansa and seeing the looks she and the prince were giving each other, ILyanna nudged her older brother who immediately took notice also and frowned, ILyanna could see the look of contempt on her bothers face, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Though when she looked back up at the prince, his attention was not on her sister, but instead, was focused on her. He gave her the same smirk he gave her sister, and had the audacity to wink at her and cast a glance at her bosom. She was horrified as she trying to bring her cloak closer to her, so she could shield his view.

Next was the royal carriage, housing the Queen and her two youngest children, came through the gate it was huge and extravagant, far too extravagant for the North. ILyanna leaned closer to Robb and whispered, "Do you see the size of that thing; I think someone is obviously trying to compensate for something." Her words caused not only Robb to stifle a laugh but also Jon and Theon who were standing behind them and had heard her.

After that, was the Queen's brother, Jamie Lannister, or the Kingslayer as some call him. He, much like the large carriage his sister was in, looked very out of place there in the Winterfell. He had an arrogant smirk plastered on him face, and a look that said 'I'm better that you, and I know It.' and he was staring right at her with that smirk, a smirk that so resembled the one that was on his nephew's face.

ILyanna was completely disgusted with these Southern men already.

Finally a very fat man came through with a handsome young man riding not far behind him. ILyanna frowned, was this fat man the king that her father had told her and her siblings stories about? He didn't look like he could pick up a war hammer much less swing one.

ILyanna once again leaned closer to her brother and whispered, "Don't you just feel so sorry for that poor horse?" earning yet another muffled chuckle from her brothers and Theon, but this time also a disapproving look from her father.

ILyanna straightened up after that and turned her attention back to the King, and that was when she got a good look at the young man behind him. He looked to be the same age as her elder brothers and quite handsome, with his dark hair, tan, muscled body and clear blue eyes, there was no doubt that this was King Robert's eldest son, Prince Gendry.

ILyanna was still staring at him, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away, especially when he turned his head and their eyes collided with each other. They continued to keep eye contact as he climbed down from his horse along with the rest of the royal party, and once he was down from his horse he offered her a small, kind smile. Not a smirk like the other two had giving her, but a real smile. And ILyanna offered one to him in return.

She was so caught up in the prince's blue eye that she wouldn't have even remembered to bow to the King, if not for Robb tugging on her sleeve.

They stayed on bended knee until the King gestured for them to rise. "Your Grace." Her father gave a half bow to the king. Standing in front of her father, King Robert seemed to be sizing him up. Finally the man spoke, though it was not what anyone would have expected for the king to say, "You've got fat!"

Ned didn't say anything to the king, just gave him a look that ILyanna could clearly interpret with, 'well you're a fine one to talk.' And with that the King and her father were laughing and embracing one another.

Hearing her father laughing and seeing him with his best friend put a smile on ILyanna's face, she loved seeing her father happy, and she loved to hear him laugh.

After releasing her father from their embrace he went over to Cat and gave her a hug before moving back towards her father. ILyanna laughed at the look on little Rickon's face after the King ruffled his hair.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" King Robert asked Ned as the Queen and her children began exiting the royal carriage.

ILyanna's father just smiled, "Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell if yours."

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked Sansa, who was trying to maintain eye contact with the blonde prince but was unable to, as his eye kept straying to ILyanna. And it was making her angry, why did her older sister always get all the attention?

"Will you shut up." was Sansa's frustrated reply, and ILyanna frowned, not liking the way she spoke to Arya, reaching over she pinched Sansa's side. Sansa flinched and shot ILyanna a dirty look.

Prince Gendry, the only one who seemed to notice, let out a quiet chuckle.

"And who have we here? You must be Robb." King Robert said reaching out to shake Robb's hand. Robb didn't reply, just gave the King a nod.

Finally King Robert was standing in front of her. ILyanna gave a small bow making sure to keep her head down, hoping he would leave it at that and move to Sansa. But instead he stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin between his fingers, "I would look upon Lyanna's namesake, and see if you are worthy of it."

When King Robert lifted her head, exactly was she had feared happened, he froze and stared at her as though he was seeing a ghost.

He stared at her for so long everyone was beginning to get antsy, when he finally spoke. It was no more that a whisper but his words seemed to echo throughout Winterfell, "My Lyanna." And he stared at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

* * *

**Review Please. It keeps me motivated.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Royal arrival Gendry POV

**(Gendry POV)**

After having been traveling for a month, he could finally see the gates of Winterfell. Riding beside his father, the king, Gendry couldn't help but look around in awe of Winterfell. It was very different from Kings landing, the air smelt cleaner and fresher, and there were no beggars and whores lining the streets. He loved it.

"So, what do you think, boy?" His father asked from atop his horse beside him.

"It's amazing, how long do are we able to stay?" Gendry asked

The king grinned, glad that his favorite son found Winterfell as enchanting as he did, "Not long, I'm afraid. Two weeks at the most."

Gendry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a high pitched whine, "I hate it here, it's too damn cold and everything is so dark and gloomy." They could hear Joffrey's complaining from the front of the line, causing both Gendry and King Robert to roll their eyes at him.

"How many children does Lord Stark have again?" Gendry asked, ignoring his half brother's whining.

Robert gave a thoughtful look, as though trying to remember. "Six legitimate, I think, seven all together. Robb is the oldest at ten and seven; then you have Jon, his bastard son, also ten and seven, both of them the same age as you." Robert smirked at his son as he named off the next children,

"ILyanna, his eldest daughter who is a year younger than you at ten and six; then there is Sansa, who is a year younger than Joffrey at ten and four; Arya, his youngest girl, is eleven. And lastly, the two youngest sons Bran is ten, a year older than Myrcella, and little Rickon is six, a year younger than Tommen." Gendry stared at his father for a long moment, frowning at him. He noticed how his father's smirk widened when he mentioned Lord Stark's two eldest girls, "Making Lord Stark your hand isn't the only reason we are going to Winterfell, is it? You're looking to bind the Baratheon and Stark houses together, aren't you?"

King Robert threw his back and let out a roar of laughter, "By gods, can't get anything past you boy, can I?"

Gendry didn't get a chance to answer, because right at that moment they were walking through Winterfell's gate.

Gendry could see the people of Winterfell lined up to greet the royal party, he saw an older man, obviously Lord Stark, in the front of the line of people with a red headed woman standing beside him and an array of children with them.

They had finally come to a stop and Gendry was just about to get off of his horse when he caught eyes with a lovely young girl standing in the line with Lord Stark's children. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, even more so than his step mother, the queen, and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from her.

Gendry finally lost eye contact with her when the family went down on bended knee for his father. They stayed down until his father gestured for them to rise. "Your Grace." Lord Stark gave King Robert a half bow.

Standing in front of Lord Stark, King Robert seemed to be sizing him up. Finally his father spoke, though it was not what anyone would have expected for the king to say, "You've got fat!" and Gendry nearly choked on his laughter.

Lord Stark didn't say anything to his father, just gave him a look that clearly read, 'well you're a fine one to talk.' And with that Robert and Lord Stark were laughing and embracing one another.

After releasing Lord Stark from their embrace, Robert went over to Lady Stark and gave her a hug before moving back towards Lord Stark. Gendry tried not to laugh at the grimace on the little boy's face beside Lady stark after his father ruffled his hair.

"Nine years, why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?" His father asked Lord Stark as the Gendry's step mother and step siblings began exiting the royal carriage.

Lord Stark smiled at Robert, "Guarding the North for you, your Grace. Winterfell if yours."

"Where's the imp?" The youngest girl at then end of the line asked the other girl with red hair, standing beside her. The elder girl frowned angrily at her little sister; "Will you shut up." was the elder girls reply.

Gendry frowned at the two, and apparently he wasn't the only one who didn't like the way the elder girl was talking to her younger sister, because just then he saw the oldest girl reach over and pinch the red headed girl's side. The young girl flinched and shot her elder sister a dirty look.

And Gendry couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at the girls.

"And who have we here? You must be Robb." His father said, turning Gendry's attention away from the girls and back towards his father as he reached out to shake Robb, the eldest's hand. Robb didn't verbally reply, just gave the King a nod.

Next King Robert was standing in front of the beautiful girl. The girl gave his father a small curtsy, keeping her head down the entire time. Right when Gendry though his father was going to move on to the next girl, he stopped in front of her and grabbed her chin between his fingers, "I would look upon Lyanna's namesake, and see in you are worthy of it."

When his father lifted her head he froze and stared at her, his face turned ashen as though he was seeing a ghost. He stared at her for so long Gendry was beginning to get antsy, when he finally spoke. It was no more that a whisper but his words seemed to echo throughout Winterfell, and caused Gendry to grow worried, "My Lyanna." And he stared at her as through she was the most precious thing in the world.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrothal

After he had spoken, every one of the Southerners began trying to steal a look at her, wanting to see the mirror image of the woman who had stolen the Targaryen Prince's heart and had a war started for her.

ILyanna shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the king, who stood there staring at her with his mouth agape. She turned and gave her father a pleading look, begging for him to do something, anything to get the king's gaze off her.

She could see from the corner of her eye the Queen sending her a hate filled glare, and why should she not? ILyanna was complete replica of the woman's husband's lost love.

ILyanna could also see the looks of intrigue and lust coming from not only the second eldest prince, but his uncle, the Kingslayer, as well as every other Southern man in attendance; and she did not appreciate the attention.

Lastly, she could see the handsome, Prince Gendry gazing at her, his eyes full confusion, worry, and empathy, Gendry was also used to being stared at like a walking shrine since he looked like his father in his younger years. He could also see the panic building in her eyes and had to fight the urge to go to her and protect her from anything and everything that could hurt her.

Ned cleared his throat, "Your Grace, this is my eldest daughter, ILyanna. Does she not do her namesake proud?" He said, and even though he was trying to divert the king's gaze away from his daughter you could still hear the pride in his voice as he spoke of ILyanna.

"Aye that she does; thought I was seeing a ghost for a moment there. A true Northern Rose you've got here, Ned." King Robert finally spoke, taking his eyes away from her to look at her father, only for them to move right back to her.

After a few more uncomfortable seconds, he finally moved on to her sister Sansa, but he simply walked by her, teller her she was pretty as he went. ILyanna could tell it angered her sister that the king didn't pay her as much attention as he did ILyanna, not to mention the fact that both princes and the Kingslayer still had their eyes on her.

After King Robert has also passed Arya and was speaking to Bran, ILyanna heard Arya whisper, or well attempt to whisper, "That's Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother."

Sansa glared down at Arya, "Will you please shut up." she growled and ILyanna was getting tired of her younger sisters attitude.

"Sansa, stop speaking to Arya that way." Removing the glare from her face and giving Sansa a teasing grin, "It's not a very lady like attitude to have at all." She told her and a mocking haughty tone.

When ILyanna heard laughter from around the court yard, she froze and the color drained from her face. She knew that everyone had heard her and her sisters speaking.

King Robert grinned down at her, "Ah she's got the Stark fire, this one, just like her Aunt. I can tell." Turning his back to them and motioned forward with his hand and the royal family came forward.

After her mother and father had greeted the Queen, King Robert began speaking, "And these are my children, my heir, Prince Gendry, Joffrey, Myrcella, and young Tommen."

Gendry and ILyanna were barely paying attention to the introductions, as their eyes still on one another.

They were jolted out of their staring contest by King Robert's booming voice, "Take me to your crypt, Ned. I want to pay my respects."

Before ILyanna's father could move to do as the king bid, Queen Cersei spoke up, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Gendry barely held back his groan, why did she bother speaking at all? Cersei should know by know that his father wouldn't listen to her.

"Ned." King Robert ordered ignoring the Queen as he began walking off, with her father trailing behind them.

All was quiet for a moment before it was broken by Arya, "Where's the imp?" and both ILyanna and Gendry chuckled at the fact that Arya was clueless to the tension in the air.

* * *

Walking in the catacombs Lord Stark asked, "Tell me about Jon Arryn."

Robert stared at his long time friend before answering, "One minute he was fine, and then…Burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man"

"We both did." Ned replied as they made it to the crypts

"He never had to teach you much, but me… You remember me at 16," both men chuckled. "So much like Gendry, I was. Except unlike that boy, all I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. Jon showed me what was what."

"Aye…" Ned shot Robert a look. "Don't look at me like that; it's not his fault I didn't listen." Robert told Ned and both of them started laughing.

Robert sighed coming to a stop in front of Ned, "I need you, Ned. Down in Kings Landing; not up here where you're no damn use to anybody." Ned looked down; this was what he was afraid of. "Lord Eddard Stark, I would name you hand of the King."

Ned look around for a moment trying to figure out how to get out of this, finally he just bowed, "I am not worthy of the honor."

Robert chuckled slightly, "I'm not trying to honor you. I'm trying to get you to run my Kingdom while I eat, drink, and whore my way into an early grave so Gendry can take over. Damn it, Ned, stand up." Robert told him with a slight smile. "You helped me win the iron throne, now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule, together. If your sister had lived we would have been bound by blood."

Robert looked down sadly, before looking up, "Well it's not too late. I have two sons, you have two daughters. We'll join our houses." Robert told Ned before walking away leaving his friend, dumbfounded.

Ned followed him, "And who exactly are we marrying?"

Robert scoffed, "Well my Joffrey and your young Sansa for one, obviously."

"And the other two that are to marry?" Ned asked, not sure if he meant ILyanna for Gendry or Arya for little Tommen.

Robert stopped again and stared at him, "Your daughter ILyanna, she's a very beautiful girl, the spitting image of her aunt; she'll marry my heir and the future King of Westeros, Gendry, and with that your daughter will be the future Queen along with him."

Ned looked quite frightened at this prospect, he knew Gendry looked just like his father, but did he act like him too? Was he a drunkard too? Maybe he already had a few bastards out there as well. Gods knows his father did at his age.

Robert must have seen the indecision and worry on Ned's face because he gave him a grin, "Don't worry, that boy's nothin' like me, except in his looks. I'm not sure if he's ever even touched a girl before, and the only time he drinks is a feast. Boy's never even been drunk that I know of. He'll do perfectly for your little Northern beauty."

That did in fact ease Ned's nerves some. Out of all of his girls, she was the one he was most cautious with. The fact that he was always trying to keep her safe probably had something to do with her being exactly like her aunt; and the fate that Lyanna had he didn't want to be his own daughter's as well.

Ned sighed and nodded, "May I speak with Cat about this matter before I agree to it? As the girls' mother she has some right to have an opinion."

Robert waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, talk to Cat first and tell your answer on the morrow. Now come, I wish to see her."

Ned sighed but followed.

* * *

**Review Please, Reviews are always helpful **


	7. Chapter 7: Family moments

**Just a little family fluff before Gendry and ILyanna 's first meeting at the feast. hope you enjoy. Her outfit for this chapter is on my profile.  
**

* * *

ILyanna was sitting on the bed watching her mother fix Sansa's hair for the feast that night. She had already finished getting prepared for it and was now waiting on the rest of her family to finish.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly and wants Anna instead?" Sansa asked their mother, sneering at ILyanna angrily. She was still mad that ILyanna had gotten all the attention earlier that day.

Their mother took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at ILyanna behind Sansa's head, "if he does not like you then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived."

Sansa smiled conceitedly at her own reflection, as she looked into the hand-held mirror, "He's so handsome is he not? When will we be married? Soon? Or do we have to wait?" Sansa asked their mother impatiently.

They had found out earlier about the king's offer, and while Sansa was quite excited at the prospect of marrying a prince, ILyanna had reservations about the marriage. She had not yet been able to speak to Prince Gendry, but he was very handsome and seemed to be very polite and kind, she just did not know him at all yet. There was also the matter that she would have to leave Winterfell and her family, and would not be able to see them for a long time. The fact that she would also be queen when the king died was weighing heavily on her as well.

Luckily her father had not yet decided to agree to the offer.

Lady Caitlyn took a deep breath in aggravation, "Hush now, your father hasn't even said yes to the king."

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms." ILyanna sighed at her younger sister's ignorance on the situation they were placed in. She interrupted their mother and answered Sansa herself, "Because Sansa, father would have to leave home, he'd have to leave Robb and Jon, Arya and Bran, and he'd have to leave Rickon and mother. And so would you and I."

But Sansa still didn't understand, "But mother left her home to come here, and Anna, you'd be queen someday, and I'd be Princess Sansa Baratheon." Turning quickly in her chair she began begging, "Please make father say yes." "Sansa…" "Please, please, it's the only thing I've ever wanted." She pleaded with her big blue eyes.

Caitlyn Stark sighed heavily, ILyanna could see the exhaustion in her mother's eyes, standing up she walked over to her mother and took her hands telling her, "Go get yourself ready mother, I'll finish Sansa's hair. I'm already dressed anyway."

Caitlyn gave her eldest a tired smile and reached up to cup her cheek while giving the other cheek a kiss, "You look beautiful, my love." Leaning closer she whispered in her daughter's ear, "And you will make a wonderful queen," she said before leaving the girls alone to get herself ready, and ILyanna began finishing Sansa's hair.

"Do you think Joffrey is handsome, Anna?" Sansa asked her sister, half of her hoping her sister would agree with her, the other half hoping that her sister wouldn't like the prince; because if she did Sansa had not doubt ILyanna could have Prince Joffrey if she truly wanted him.

ILyanna sighed and gave her sister a smile, "I think… that he is a handsome young boy, for you. But lucky for me, I find Prince Gendry immensely more handsome." Her answer was rewarded with a large grin from Sansa.

They were interrupted by Sansa's door swinging open and their three youngest siblings running into the room. Young Rickon came running toward ILyanna and attached himself to her leg, "Tell them ILy! Tell them it's not true. You're not leaving!" He was practically screaming.

ILyanna removed his arms from around her and knelt down in front of the three children standing before her, two of them look positively feral while little Rickon look quite near tears, "Where did you hear that? Who told you I was leaving?"

Arya answered for her siblings, "We heard mother and father talking on our way here. Father said something about agreeing to the King's command and that you and Sansa would go with him to King's Landing…"

She was interrupted by Rickon's tearful voice, "It's not true, you'd never leave us, would you ILy? You just can't leave me, please don't go sissy." He cried wrapping his arms around her neck.

ILyanna sighed sorrowfully, wrapping her own arms around Rickon's little body, so her father had decided to agree.

Bran finally spoke up and asked his two older sisters, "What was father talking about? What did the king command?"

Before ILyanna could explain it to the children, Sansa butted in and exclaimed, "The king wants Prince Joffrey and me to marry!" She told them excitedly with a large grin.

Arya gave her a smirk, "Good, you can go and we can finally be rid of you. But that doesn't explain why Anna has to go too. Why can't you stay here with us, Anna?"

Rickon lifted his tear streaked face and yelled at Arya, "She is staying with us, she can't leave us!" Turning to face ILyanna, "You're not really going to leave me are you, ILy? You'll tell father to let you stay, won't you?"

Once again ILyanna was interrupted by Sansa's patronizing tone, "Oh Rickon, Anna can't disobey father and father can't disobey the king. And the king wants Anna to marry Prince Gendry and be the future queen. Isn't it exciting? You're sisters will be princesses, Rickon."

Her answer only made Rickon cry more, "No! I don't want you to be princesses if you have to leave home. Why can't you stay with us?"

ILyanna gave her youngest siblings a watery smile, "Listen to me, no matter where I go, I will always be your big sister. And when I become queen I can command you all to come see me anytime I want you to. And Prince Gendry looks like a very nice young man, I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting me come visit you. No matter how much I want to stay here with you forever, I was never going to be able to; I would have had to marry at some point and leave to live with my husband. But I will always love you all. I will always be a Stark of Winterfell."

The three children returned her sad smile with their own and nodded their head in understanding.

ILyanna clapped her hands together, "Now, if everyone is ready, then it is time for us to join the festivities. Come on." And the Stark children left the room following behind their eldest sister.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! Let me know if you think i nailed the Starks' personalities :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting your betrothed

ILyanna and her siblings joined the rest of their family and the royal party in the corridor, waiting to be escorted into the feasting hall.

She saw their father off to the side of the room speaking to King Robert with their mother standing beside him, on the other side of the room Robb was speaking with Prince Gendry. ILyanna decided that she would go over to her brother and formally meet the prince.

Robb saw her coming over first and gave her a large grin, "Ah there is my lovely sister," His word drawing Prince Gendry's attention towards her. By gods she was beautiful. She took his breath away every time he saw her.

Prince Gendry bowed to her as she curtsied to him, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it, "Lady ILyanna, you look very lovely tonight."

ILyanna was shocked at herself for slightly blushing at the prince's praise. She had never blushed for a man in her life! "Thank you, your Highness. Are you enjoying Winterfell so far?" She asked him with a kind smile.

"I am indeed, you have a beautiful home." He told her honestly and his answer made ILyanna like him all the more for it.

"I am glad you like it. If you find this place beautiful, you should see the god's woods. Perhaps I could show them to you on the morrow." ILyanna offered sweetly, she wanted to spend time with her soon to be betrothed and get to know him.

Gendry grinned delighted at the thought of spending more time with this girl. He hoped Lord Stark agreed to his father's request to marry them. "I would like that very much, Lady ILyanna."

Before ILyanna could reply they were interrupted, "Are you looking forward to the feast tonight, Anna?" Robb asked her, his grin still held on his face, only it had turned slightly more mischievous.

ILyanna gave her brother an apprehensive smile; she didn't like the look he had on his face, "Yes, I am. You know how much I enjoy the feasts."

Robb snickered and told her loudly so everyone could hear, "Well at least try and refrain from breaking a table this time, sister dear."

Every one was now staring at her and Robb, her family was obviously trying to hold in their laughter, remembering that particular feast. While the royal family had a look similar to shock and awe, how could this small young woman break at table?

No matter how unladylike it was, ILyanna reached over and punched Robb in the arm, eliciting a yelp from him in the process and causing the king to let out a roar of laughter.

"By gods Ned, you've got a wild thing on your hand. Tell me girl, how you managed to break a table." The king asked her, his laughter finally dying down.

ILyanna looked over at the King and gave him her best innocent smile, "One of the men got a little too drunk and took me for a serving maid. When he tried to grab at me I punched him and he fell into another very drunk man and I accidentally started a brawl which ended with a broken long table." She told him honestly, and her answer had everyone laughing, even the queen pulled a fleeting smile at the girl.

After everyone's laughter had died down Ser Rodrik came over to Ned and told him it was time for them to enter.

Prince Gendry offered his arm to ILyanna, "Would you allow me to escort you into the feast, My Lady?"

ILyanna smiled and took his offered arm, "I would be honored, your highness."

Linking arms with the queen her father began leading everyone into the hall.

* * *

ILyanna was seated between Robb and Prince Gendry with Theon on Robb's other side, Sansa and her little friend Jeyne Poole across from them, and Arya, Bran, and Rickon further down the table.

Gendry had noticed she was distracted and asked her, "Is there something on your mind, Lady ILyanna?"

ILyanna shook her head at the prince and answered him, "I can't seem to find my eldest bother, Jon, in the masses of people. And please your highness, I would much prefer it if you simply called me ILyanna."

Gendry nodded his head, "Well then, if I'm to address you as ILyanna then you must do the same and address me as Gendry."

ILyanna nodded her head and smiled at him before turning and asking Robb, "Where is Jon? I can't seem to find him."

Robb frowned at her and replied, "Didn't you hear? Mother wouldn't allow him to come; she thought it would be improper to have a bastard in the royal party's com…" Robb stopped talking and looked over to the prince quickly, worrying that he had offended him.

But Gendry was barely paying their conversation any attention; instead he was looking over at his father, who was making a fool of himself with one of the serving girls, and embarrassing Gendry's step-mother, who was shooting the king angry, glares.

The King stood up suddenly and everyone quieted down to hear him as he raised his mug full of ale, "Alright you drunken lot, I want everyone to raise their drinks in a toast to the most beautiful woman in the room…" Gendry could see the queen smiling conceitedly, expecting the king to toast to her, "…ILyanna Stark, the loveliest girl in all Westeros and soon to be my good-daughter!" And everyone raised their mug shouting excitedly and clapping to the announcement.

Gendry looked over and saw ILyanna staring at his father in shock. He was sure she was not expecting their engagement to be announced in that particular way, and judging by the looks of disbelief and anger on her families face neither were they.

Gendry stood from his seat abruptly and held his hand out to ILyanna, "Would you do me the honor of a dance, ILyanna?"

ILyanna smiled gratefully at him and took his offered hand, "It would be my pleasure, Gendry."

The entire feasting hall watched as Prince Gendry joined Lady ILyanna in their first dance together as a betrothed couple.

It only took a few moments for everyone to get tired of watching them and continue on with their drinking. Gendry looked down at ILyanna; he could not believe this beautiful girl was to be his wife. How did he get so lucky?

Then he had a sudden thought, "I hope our betrothal does not displease you." He spoke softly to her so as no one else would hear. Was she offended to be marrying a bastard, even if he was a legitimized one?

ILyanna looked at him with a reassuring smile, "No, I am not unhappy about our betrothal."

Gendry looked at her further, "But you're not completely happy about it either, are you?"

ILyanna sighed before answering him, "It's not that I am unhappy about our betrothal, it is the fact that soon I will be traveling to King's landing with you and have to leave my home. Also the thought of being future queen is slightly terrifying." She finished with a slight chuckle.

Gendry smile at her answer, "Trust me I know how you feel, I have had my whole life to prepare for being king when my father dies and I am still not completely sure I'm ready for it."

"Well, now we can try to be ready for it together." ILyanna said to him with a small grin, and he returned it with one of his own, "I like the idea of that very much."

ILyanna smiled once more before she turned her head and saw her father speaking to someone. Catching sight of the person's face her smile grew wider. Turning to Prince Gendry she spoke, "Excuse me for a moment, there is someone I must speak to." And before Gendry could reply she had run off into the sea of people.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long on this chapter, had writers block for a few days. Review please**


	9. Chapter 9: Uncle Benjen

**Sorry it's so short, it's more of a filler chapter. The next chapter might take a while to get up but it will be here eventually and it will be longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

ILyanna left her betrothed behind and ran across the hall towards her father and the man he was speaking with in a very unladylike manner, "Uncle Benjen!" She exclaimed happily jumping into the man's arms.

"Whoa there." The man chuckled catching the girl that had thrown herself at him, hugging her tightly before releasing her from the hug. He held her at arms length and gave her an appraising look before turning to her elder brother and telling him, "Well Ned, you sure do know how to breed 'em down here. I'm telling ya this girl gets more beautiful every time I see her. The spittin' image of our dear Lyanna, this one is."

ILyanna gave both men a wide smile, she was proud to be compared with such a strong and beautiful Northern woman, before looking to her Uncle, "What are you doing here, Uncle? Why didn't you send word of your arrival? How long are you staying? Will you be staying long?"

Benjen grinned down at ILyanna, "Slow down girl." He chuckled, "What, you didn't think I'd miss my eldest niece's wedding did you?"

ILyanna frowned, looking between him and her father, "Oh, are you coming to King's Landing with us then?"

Benjen frowned, confused and looked to father, who groaned, and ran his hand down his face tiredly, before looking at her and speaking, "We'll talk more of this in the morn. Go enjoy yourself, girl. Your betrothed is looking mighty depressed without your company." His words made ILyanna look behind her to Gendry and seeing the frown he had on his face as he searched the hall, no doubt looking for where she had disappeared to.

Anna looked back at her father and uncle, sighed and nodded her head dejectedly before walking back to the table where Gendry and her siblings were sitting.

Knowing her father and uncle had dismissed her because they had things they wanted to discus; she decided to get a little revenge on them. So as soon as she sat down and Robb asked her, "Where did you run off to?" She announced to all her siblings loudly, "Uncle Benjen is here!" ILyanna sat back watching amused as her siblings tripped over themselves trying to get to their father and uncle, even Sansa, for all her ladylike qualities, hiked up her skirt and flew out of her chair, trying to get to their uncle.

Gendry grinned as he watched the Stark children fight each other, trying to get there first, hearing a quiet chuckling, he then looked back over at his betrothed and seeing the evil little smirk on her face he asked her knowingly, "What did you do?"

ILyanna looked back at him and gave him her best innocent smile, and answered, "I have no idea what you are speaking of, my prince. All I have done is inform my siblings of our uncle's arrival so that they could go and see him for themselves. And if they happen to do that while he and my father are trying to have a private conversation, well then who was I to know." And with that the mischievous little smirk was back on her face.

Gendry chuckled at that, and looking at her smiling face he realized that this was a woman that he could indeed see himself loving for the rest of his life. And not just for her outward beauty, she had a beautiful heart and soul as well. She would make a wonderful queen for the kingdom, and hopefully, with time, she could come to love him as well.

* * *

**Review and let me know how you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Heart Tree

**I am so sorry it took my so long to update, we had a huge storm and it took out our internet service. I've actually had this chapter ready for a few day but couldn't post it. Once again i am sorry. Outfit link is on my page. Enjoy and Review. :)**

* * *

The morning after the feast, ILyanna woke up excited for the day. She was going to show Gendry the Gods wood.

ILyanna had just finished dressing herself when a knock came on her door. Allowing the person entrance, one of her maids stepped through and informed her that her father, the King and Prince Gendry were waiting for her in her fathers Solar.

Thanking the girl she stepped out into the hallway and made her way to her father's study. ILyanna smoothed down her dress before knocking on the door opening it as soon as she heard her father's voice welcoming her in.

On the other side of the door was her father in his usual chair behind his desk, and the King and Prince sitting in chairs facing her father.

"You called for me, father?" ILyanna asked. The sound of her voice caused all eyes in the room to fall on her.

Nedd Stark nodded his head and motioned for her to come forward, "Yes I did, close the door please, ILyanna, and take a seat." He motioned to the chair on the other side of Gendry.

Closing the door behind her, ILyanna walked over towards the men and sat down beside her betrothed.

Looking at her father's grim face she asked, "It something wrong?"

Before her father could answer, the king's booming voice answered her, "Of course not, my dear. Your father and I were just going over plans for the wedding and thought the two of you would like to be included in the discussion."

ILyanna nodded her head in agreement and asked, "So, what are we discussing?"

Her father answered her this time, "The King was gracious enough to allow the wedding to take place here so that your whole family could be in attendance." And ILyanna smiled at this bit of news, and bowed her head gratefully to the king, "That was very kind of you, Your Grace."

Robert waved his head dismissively, "It's no matter girl, but we have to get this thing planned out soon, we were only meant to stay for two weeks but I have extended it to a month to allow more time for the wedding to be planned."

ILyanna and Gendry both froze at his words; they only had a few weeks before they got married? Gendry was the one who spoke u about it though, "Father, so soon, Lady ILyanna and I have only just met. Surely we would have more courting time before our wedding."

ILyanna and Ned both stared at the boy; surprised he would speak out to his father about this. But Robert just gave the boy a small grin and told him, "Nonsense, many married couples have gone their whole lives never meeting until their wedding day. Your step-mother and I are one such case." When everyone in the room stared at him dumbfounded he realized his mistake, "Alright bad example, there are plenty of other married who have never met that have had a happy marriage, at least you two get a few weeks to get to know each other."

Ned looked over to his oldest daughter, "You have been very quiet, darling. How do you feel about this?"

ILyanna looked from her father to the king then to Gendry before answering, "I would have liked more time for Prince Gendry and I to get to know one another, but I would very much like to have my entire family present at the wedding. As long as Prince Gendry has no qualms about the marriage I am content with this arrangement."

When Gendry finally nodded his head in accord, the king slapped his knee happily and bellowed, "Wonderful! This as all been settled. Now run along, the both of you. We will take care of the other affaires and Cat with begin with the preparations."

ILyanna and Gendry both stood and bowed and they headed out the door. ILyanna looked up at Gendry and smiled, "Would you still like to take a tour of the god's wood with me, your highness?"

Gendry smiled back down at her and offered her his arm as he replied, "I would be most delighted, my lady."

* * *

"I hope this new arrangement down not upset you, ILyanna?" Gendry voiced his concerns as they sat together under the Heart tree as they watched Arya Bran and Rickon play with the dire wolf pups.

ILyanna looked up at Gendry, started by his question, "Not at all, I was merely taken by surprise. I though we would be wed in King's landing upon our return."

Gendry sighed and nodded his head, "As did I, but my father wanted us to marry here. And what the king wants, the king gets." He spoke sardonically.

ILyanna gently nudged his shoulder with his own, "You should speak in suck a tone about the king. After all, you are to be one in the future."

Gendry chuckled at her words and opened mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Are you the one that is taking my ILy away?" looking over to who spoke, Gendry came into eye contact with the youngest Stark child. Rickon was standing in front of the prince and his big sister, his arms crossed and an adorably angry frown on his face.

Gendry gave the boy a soft smile, "Aye, I am. Your sister is to come and live in King's landing with me and be my wife. Do you not agree with this arrangement?" he asked the boy.

Rickon growled angrily, "No, I don't want ILy to leave. She has to stay here where she belongs. You can go to King's landing by yourself." Rickon stomped his foot.

ILyanna was appalled at the way Rickon was acting, "Rickon Stark, where are your manners. That is no way to speak to the prince."

But Gendry hand his hand out for her to stop her tirade, "No it's alright, I would be quiet upset too if someone was taking Myrcella away from me." Leaning closer to Rickon he spoke, "You know Rickon, just because your sister is moving away and getting married it doesn't mean she wont be your sister anymore. And it doesn't mean you wont ever see her again. All you have to do is send a raven and I will make sure she comes to see you."

Rickon, near in tears by now, walked closer to Gendry and sat in front of him, "Really? Whenever I want? Sansa said that when ILyanna marries you she wont have time for me anymore."

Gendry frowned at that, as did ILyanna. She reached over and brought Rickon into her lap where he laid his head against her shoulder, "Oh no, my little wolf, I will always have time for you," She looked around at her two other siblings and smiled, "I will have time for any of you as long as you need me. Never doubt that." Then she smiled over at Gendry, "And besides, you're not losing your big sister, you're all gaining another big brother through this marriage."

Gendry smiled at her words, he had not thought of it like that and apparently judging from their faces neither had the Stark children. But she was right; with this marriage she would gain not only a good-father and mother, but also four good-brothers and two-good sisters. Not to mention he would have the most beautiful wife in all the seven kingdoms.

Bran was the first to look over at Gendry and smile, "I had no thought of it that way," reaching over, Bran tried to give Gendry a manly pat on the shoulder, "Welcome to the family, Gendry."

And after that Arya also smiled over at him, "Do you know to fight with a sword?" after answering 'yes' she questioned him further, "Can you teach me?" Gendry and ILyanna both just laughed t her request, neither giving her an answer.

Finally little Rickon sat up from his elder sister's lap and walked over to Gendry. He reached over and gave Gendry and tight hug, one that was fully reciprocated by Gendry. After Rickon let go he looked up and smiled at Gendry telling him, "If ILy has to marry someone, I'm glad it's you."

And with that the seriousness was over, and they spent the rest of the day playing in the gods wood together before they had to go inside for supper. Having spent the day watching his betrothed with her youngest siblings, how kind and loving she was, Gendry realized that he was well on his way to loving his future wife.

Now, he could only hope she would soon feel the same.


	11. Chapter 11: The hunt

**Chapter outfit on my profile. Lol i say that everytime. anyway Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was three weeks past since the meeting between her father, her betrothed, and the King; and today the men were going out on a hunt, to gather food for the wedding feast. ILyanna had begged and pleaded with her father to allow her to attend the hunt, but he had denied her request until the king butted in and told her father that if she wanted to go he should allow her to, god knows she never get to go on one again after she moved to King's landing. Finally her father gave his consent.

ILyanna was quiet excited about joining the men on the hunt until her soon to be good-father informed her that he was placing a guard with her to keep her safe. She wouldn't have minded nearly as much if the guard hadn't been Jaime Lannister.

She didn't have anything personally against the king slayer, she just didn't like the way he stared at her, as though she was a deer and he a hungry lion. Prince Joffrey looked at her the same way. He had been quiet displeased when he learned that he was to marry Sansa instead of her.

Gendry had told her that when the younger prince was informed of their betrothal, he had a little tantrum and yelled and screamed. The queen had even tried to appease the boy by talking to his father about reconsidering the betrothal and letting Prince Joffrey marry ILyanna. But King Robert would have none of it; he wanted Gendry to wed ILyanna.

That was something ILyanna was quiet glad for. Not only could she not stand the young prince, but she was growing very much attached to her soon-to-be husband. In fact, the entire family seemed to enjoy Gendry's company.

Robb and Jon were always trying to get him into the practice field; Arya was still running around trying to get his to teach her how to use a sword, and Bran and Rickon were constantly following him around everywhere. Sansa was the only one that Gendry had not spent a proper amount of time with, mostly because she was always with Joffrey or her young friend Jeyne Poole.

Even the dire wolves had grown fond of the eldest prince, although none of them more so that ILyanna's wolf, Alarik. If he was not with his master, then he most often could be found with Gendry.

ILyanna was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door, "Enter!" She called, and the door swung open reveling Jaime Lannister on the other side.

He gave her a quick bow, "My Lady, are you ready to join the men?" he asked her, his eye roaming up and down her form.

ILyanna picked up her quiver of arrows and her bow, and nodded her head to the man, "Yes, I am ready."

Stepping out into the hall, they made their way into the courtyard where the rest of the hunting party is. She could feel Ser Jaime's eyes on her the whole way there and it was quite unsettling.

Finally he spoke, asking her, "Are you looking forward to your wedding, My Lady?"

ILyanna turned and looked up at him quickly, before turning back and staring ahead, "Yes, I am. Truthfully, I am still quiet nervous about being future queen. But thankfully that will not be happening anytime soon."

The Kingslayer smirked and replied snidely, "Well with the way the king drinks, it could be sooner then you think."

ILyanna did not respond to his words but she silently agreed. Although she was hoping the king would last long enough to see his first grandchild. That should give her enough time to get used to the idea of being queen.

They finally made to the court yard, and ILyanna could see her father and the King talking, looking very serious. Off to the other side, Robb and Gendry were talking to her Uncle Benjen, Theon not too far away from them, so ILyanna decided to go speak with them while she waited for the stable boy to bring her, her horse.

Gendry was the first to see her coming towards them; he jumped off his horse and rushed towards her, bowing and giving her a soft kiss, first on her hand then a chaste one on her cheek. "Good morning, My Lady." He smiled.

ILyanna returned his smile with a bright, happy one of her own, "God Morning, your Highness." both staring at each other for far longer that necessary.

Gendry, finally noticing Ser Jaime standing behind his betrothed, gave him a wane smile, "Ser Jaime, will you be joining us this morn?" he asked him politely.

The Kingslayer gave Gendry a deep bow, "Yes, your highness, your father had charged me with keeping the future princess safe during the hunt." He replied as the stable boy brought ILyanna's horse over to them.

Gendry frowned at that piece of information but just nodded his head, walking over he helped ILyanna mount her horse before remounting his own just as the King called out, "Come on Boys, let's go kill some boar!"

ILyanna began following behind her brother and fiancé, but then looking back and seeing Bran standing there watching them leave, his dire wolf standing at his feet. ILyanna gave him a sweet smile and winked at him, before turning back and continuing on, Ser Jaime following closely behind her.

Gendry slowed his horse so he could ride beside her, "How are the wedding plans coming along, Anna?" he asked. He had begun calling her the nickname her family used the week before.

ILyanna gave him a sweet smile, "They are coming along quite nicely. Everything is ready, just a few last minute adjustments to the dress."

Gendry grinned happily and reached over for her hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss, "Just a few more days until I can call you my wife." He murmured against the back of her hand.

ILyanna had to admit, she was very excited about the wedding. Even though she didn't know her future husband as well as she would have liked, she was beginning to grow affectionate feelings for her betrothed. Dare she say she was growing to love him, "Yes, just three more days." She answered.

"Now," Gendry looked over and smirked at her, "Let's see how skilled you are with that bow, shall we?"

ILyanna gave him a wicked grin, "Oh trust me, Love, you can't keep up with my skills." And with that she kicked her horse into a gallop; riding away from him, her laughter trailing behind him. Gendry beamed and chuckled, riding after her.

Neither of them noticed the dark look being worn on the face of the Kingslayer as he watched them ride away. Jaime couldn't explain it, he just knew he wanted her. he had to have her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was more of a filler and so everyone would know that Bran would obviously not be cribbled in my story. I hope you all loved it. Review for me please. your words of encouragement always bring a smile to my face.  
**


End file.
